Confrontation Isnt Always a bad Thing
by tasha27
Summary: The first week she looked like she was ecstatic to not have you chasing after her. Two weeks after that, she doesn’t look nearly as happy." J/L


**Confrontation isn't always a bad thing.  
A **_Tasha27 _**fanfic**

You watch her.

It's been nearly a month since you've left her alone like she wanted.

The first week she looked like she was ecstatic to not have you chasing after her.

Two weeks after that, she doesn't look nearly as happy.

She doesn't smile as often, she submerses herself in her homework, but doesn't pay attention in class.

As you sit in Charms pondering this thought, you are hit in the side of the head with a ball of parchment. You look around and see that Alice Prewitt, Lily's best friend, is looking back at you.

You uncrumple the parchment and read:

_**James, you do know that she's miserable because she thinks she messed up. She likes you and doesn't want to admit it. She misses you. **_

Your eyes widen and you look up only to notice that Alice is back to paying attention.

_She _misses you.

She misses _you_.

_She misses you._

_Tomorrow_, you think. Tomorrow you will confront her about it.

---

Tomorrow comes and you search the whole castle for her, not being able to find her using the Marauders Map because _someone _ahem _Peter_ lost it two nights ago while on his way to the kitchens.

But this doesn't deter you. Oh no. You are going to find out if what Alice said is true.

_Of course, why wouldn't it be? They're best friends. Don't best friends tell each other everything?_ You think as you make your way to the Quidditch pitch.

You know it's the least likely place she would be but considering you've searched the whole castle for her you know that she isn't anywhere inside.

You are about to make your way up to the stands, until you notice a flash of red in the corner of your eye. You take another look and see Lily sprawled across the middle of the pitch.

You make your way over to her and sit down beside her.

You examine how the sun reflects off her beautiful auburn hair and think about her intoxicating, emerald green eyes. Just then she opens her eyes and smiles slightly and you think that she thinks she's imagining you.

"Hi, Lily" you say.

"James...Hi" she replies and her cheeks are tinged a light pink.

"What are you doing all the way over here? You never come to the pitch." You ask curiously.

"Oh, you know...brings back memories" she replies. "What about you?"

"Well, I spent most of my day searching for you."

"What for?"

"Well, it has something to do with something Alice said to me yesterday..."

"Go on," she prods.

"Well, er- I don't know how to say this, but- Lily, do you miss me?" You feel your body temperature increase and you wish you never mentioned anything. You feel slightly nauseous and utterly uncomfortable and you know you lost your cool...but when have you ever been cool around Lily Evans?

You watch as she nervously plays with the hem of her shirt and how she tries to avoid your gaze until you are met with her striking emerald eyes and she answers with a whispered:

"Yes."

She still looks uncomfortable, but as you smile and let out a whoop of triumph and do your happy dance she laughs at your antics and all the tension is gone from the last few moments and you stare at each other with such intensity that you know if you don't do something soon you might just explode.

You kneel back down in front of her and say:

"I've missed you Lily, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you'd accompany back to the castle for dinner." You say not wanting to push her.

She smiles at you mischievously and says: "I'll do you one better, James Potter; will you go out with me?"

You look at her in disbelief for a moment until your brain manages to register what just happened and you laugh and accept her offer picking her up into your arms and planting kisses all over her face.

You put her down and clasp her hand in yours.

As you make your way to the castle the only thought in your mind is:

'_I'm dating Lily Evans; I'm dating Lily Evans.'_

**A/N: Here's another oneshot to keep you all occupied so I can write chapter 5 of **_How It All Started _**. I like to try and stay ahead of myself haha. A HUGE thank you goes out to **MissStarlett **for betaing this for me! Please Review!**

Original Completed: 10.14.08.


End file.
